recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carne Mecha
Description Stuffed eye round cooked like a pot roast Ingredients * 1 eye round about 5 to 6 pounds, trimmed * 2 chorizos, Spanish sausage sliced into ½ – ¾ in pieces * 4 ounces of cooking ham or ham steak, diced into cubes * 1 medium onion, quartered ) * 1 medium green pepper, quartered * 10 to 12 Spanish olives * 6 new potatoes, peeled and washed * 2 cans of tomato sauce * ½ cup of beef or chicken broth * 2 teaspoons of adobo rub * 3 to 4 tablespoons of sofrito * 6 tablespoons of olive oil Directions # Rinse eye round under cold water and pat dry. # At one end of the roast cut in as many deep pockets as you can. # Stuff the pockets with a combination of the chorizo, ham, onions, peppers, and. # Sew the pockets with butcher's cord. # Rub meat with adobo. # Pour 3 tablespoons of olive oil in a heavy pot and bring up to heat. # Place the meat in the pot and brown on all sides (you are looking for it to reach a golden brown in color). # Remove meat from pot and deglaze the bottom of the with either the chicken or beef broth. # Make sure to scrape up all the brown drippings. # Pour the broth with the drippings in to a cup or bowl and set aside. # Rinse the pot in hot water do not use any soap dry and return to the stove. # Pour in the remaining three tablespoons of olive oil and bring up to heat. # Add the sofrito and stir until it starts to bubble. # Add one tablespoon of vinegar and two cans of tomato sauce. # Continue stirring and add broth. # Bring to a simmer. # Return meat to the pot and cover cook slowly on low to medium heat for about 3 hours. # At this time stick a fork into the meat to check and see how it is cooking inwardly and turn over. # Stir and check the sauce every 30 minutes. # If you feel that it needs more liquid add a little more broth. # Remember we are looking for a sauce that is medium in texture not heavy and thick. # Taste for salt and pepper add if needed. # Place potatoes in a pot of boiling water and blanch for about 8 to 10 minutes drain and set aside. # Deep fry potatoes until golden brown and tender but not soft, and set aside. # When the roast is done remove from pot and allow to rest for at least 15 to 20 minutes. # Place potatoes in the pot with the gravy and allow to simmer slowly on low fire for another 5 to 6 minutes or until completely tender, but not so soft that they will break apart. # Slice the roast and serve on a platter surrounded with the potatoes. # Pour gravy into a gravy server and pour over meat with the individual servings. Category:Beef round Recipes Category:Chorizo Recipes Category:Beef stock and broth Recipes Category:Green olive Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Green bell pepper Recipes Category:Tomato sauce Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Green bell pepper Recipes Category:Ham Recipes Category:New potato Recipes